Rest in the Inn
A player may rest in the Inn '''when they are ill, on vacation, or unable to complete their Dailies due to other circumstances. This prevents health loss from incomplete Dailies. If they are on a boss quest, resting in the Inn also stops their Dailies from damaging the other quest participants, but damage from others' missed Dailies will still occur. Party members who are resting do not contribute boss damage or collection items until the next Cron occurs after checking out of the inn. To rest in the Inn on the website: go to the Tavern Chat menu option under Guilds on the website or Tavern menu item on the apps. There, players will find Daniel, the Tavern keeper. Click the yellow '''Pause Damage button at the bottom of his dialogue box. Daniel will then show players this helpful message that explains how resting in the Inn works: :Need a break? Check into Daniel's Inn to pause some of Habitica's more difficult game mechanics: *Missed Dailies won't damage you *Bosses won't do damage for your missed Dailies *Your boss damage or collection Quest items will stay pending until checkout Avatar Changes While resting in the Inn, a player's Habitica avatar is altered to indicate the status. Their avatar's eyes will display as closed and "Zzz" will be displayed. The Data Display Tool will show "Zzz" as well. Dailies While a player is resting in the Inn, on the web client, a reminder will appear at the top of the page as a reminder of the status, with an option to resume damage. Players will not lose any health or streaks for Dailies that they do not complete. If they are on a boss quest, players will not cause damage to their party for Dailies that are not completed. However, players still have the option to check off Dailies if wanted. Any Dailies completed will still earn immediate gold, experience, and mana, as well as a chance of a Drop. Dailies will be reset every day as usual. In other words, while resting, players get credit for completing Dailies, but do not get penalized if not. This helps players keep track of some of their Dailies while on vacation or recuperating from illness. Habits and To-Dos Players can click on Habits and To-Dos while resting in the Inn. To-Dos and positive Habits will still earn immediate gold, XP, and mana, as well as a chance of a Drop. While Resting, Habits that are positive "+" or negative "-" only will slowly become yellow (neutral). For more information, see the page on task value. Cron Resting in the Inn prevents three processes that normally happen during Cron from occurring. All other processes occur as normal. * Players do not suffer damage from incomplete Daily Tasks and if players are participating in a boss quest, incomplete Dailies will not trigger boss damage to the player or party. * Quest damage or collection activity will be saved rather than delivered, and if the quest is still ongoing, will be delivered at the first non-resting Cron. * Players resting in the Inn during a Cron will not recover mana. Checking Out of the Inn When players wish to return to their active life, on the website, click the "Unpause Damage" button that they will find in the Tavern. On the Android app, go to the Tavern and tap the "REACTIVATE YOUR DAILIES" button. On the iOS app, the button will read "Unpause Dailies." Habitica will awaken the player's avatar by removing the "Zzz" and open their avatar's eyes. Note that with the addition of the new Record Yesterday's Activities (RYA) feature Cron will run immediately AFTER players have clicked "Start My New Day". To prevent players taking damage from incomplete Dailies, they need to be resting in the inn when Cron runs. If they stop resting in the inn after clicking the "Start My New Day" button, they will be safe. In contrast, if players stop resting in the inn as soon as they start using Habitica, but before seeing the RYA screen, then the incomplete Dailies will damage them after they click the "Start My New Day" button. If, while checked in, players complete some Dailies after their most recently elapsed Cron (i.e. after clicking "Start My New Day"), those Dailies will still be checked off after they check out. Dailies will reset at the next Cron, as normal. Resting in the Inn while on a Quest Warning: If players are resting in the Inn when participating in a boss quest, the Inn will shield the player and the rest of their party from damage from their own uncompleted Dailies, but the player will still receive damage from the boss if other quest participants do not complete all of their Dailies. When resting in the Inn while on a quest, it is important that players examine their health regularly to ensure they don't die! While resting in the Inn, players will still accumulate progress on their quest as normal; however, that progress will not be applied to the quest until Cron runs on the day after players check out of the Inn. Players may continue to send, accept, or reject quest invitations while resting. If a quest finishes while they are resting, they will still obtain the rewards. Alternatives to Resting in the Inn If players wish to pause some but not all dailies, one alternative to resting in the Inn is setting the Start Date on some Dailies to the day the Player wishes to resume those Dailies. For example, this would let someone continue their health related Dailies but pause academic Dailies during a school break. A player who is Resting in the Inn has preferences.sleep set to true in their data. When not resting, it is set to false. Regardless of the player's sleep status, code at the start of the cron routine runs. If the player is Resting, the cron code is halted by a return wrapped inside an if statement that tests for the value of preferences.sleep. fr:Se reposer à l'Auberge de:Im Gasthaus erholen ru:Отдых в гостинице pt-br:Descansando na Taverna ja:ロッジで休む zh:在客栈中休息 Category:Newbies Category:Boss Quests Category:Mechanics Category:Avatar Category:References Source Code